


The Doctor Is In - Jim's Side by ArchAnt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Doctor Is In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In - Jim's Side by ArchAnt

## The Doctor is in - Jim's side

By ArchAnt  
(drawing heavily on Sarah's 'The Doctor is in'  
and with much thanks :-) for the idea)

"Well, Detective Ellison, what seems to be the problem?" 

"Well, doc, I hate to admit it but I think I've over- extended myself." 

"I understand you have a new partner." 

"Yeah, you could say that. You see, at first it was pretty cool. I showed up, did my Sentinel bit, Blair talked me through it, and the case was closed. I mean, I'm an cop, right? Sandburg, he's an anthropologist, he's not trained for this kind of thing. The university, the hippie lifestyle, it didn't teach him to be strong. If he wants to emote and talk and get all touchy-feely, the script writer's don't have a problem. But when I see "Jim comforts Blair after another close call", I have to get out of there! It's _not_ in my contract." 

"So what's changed?" 

"It's the fanfic, Doc! They're gonna kill me!" 

"Ah, yes, Detective. I've become familiar with the term." 

"Then you know what I'm talking about. It's on the net, in the 'zines. Fans sitting at home, making the stuff up. I always knew it was a possibility but I really had no idea how far it'd go." 

"Which 'stuff' are we talking about here?" 

"Hurt/comfort! They warned me... they said, 'now Jim, it *is* an action/buddy show, and you are the strong character, so this kind of response is almost inevitable.' But I didn't realize that *I'd* have to do it. It's considered 'personal appearances for promotional purposes' and that means no stunt guy or script writer. I'm the one that has to be strong, and dominating, and rescue him all the time, while assuring him of my eternal love. I'm ready to pack it all in!" 

"Surely it's not all bad, Det. Ellison." 

"Ha! If I even see a couch I break out in a cold sweat. I mean, I can deal with the talking. It's only been a couple of times -- it's not like I'm Hutch, after all. God knows how he's keeping his sanity after all those writers have done to him. But the rescues! Pulling him from the rivers! Look at this! Permanent wrinkled fingers! How will I ever get a job as a hand model now?" 

"Was that a career ambition?" 

"Well, no. But I hate to cut off an option. You never know how long syndication is going to last and the police don't pay all that well." 

"Let's get back to the hurt/comfort. What does your part actually consist of?" 

"It just seems to me that every story, slash or gen, I get to conquer all sorts of physical obstacles and rescue Blair. Even Illya doesn't get cuddled nearly as often. Half the time he's been hit on the head, or beaten up, and I hold onto him, gently running my hands over his bruised face and along his battered body...." 

"Uh, that would be the 'comfort' portion of the scenario?" 

"Mmmmm...." 

"Detective?" 

"Oh! Sorry, Doc. Doing a little 'zoning out' there. Yeah, that's the beginning of the comfort. Of course, it depends on the category where it ends. That Kris, she's such a tease! Backrubs, charged glances... man, somebody somewhere better do the missing scenes for that stuff before I explode! And the slash! Well, I'm trying to keep this story rated PG, so I won't go into it here." 

"Too bad." 

"The stories I could tell you! Hey, remind me before the session is up and I'll give you the web site address." 

"Thank you, I already have it. So you're saying that these extra duties are too much, that there's not enough reward?" 

"No! It's just that I want some balance, a little more submission between the dominance." 

"I understand. Have you seen these, Det. Ellison?" 

"'Alternative to Touch', 'Bound and Determined', The Newbie Challenge', 'The Bath'? 

"My loft has a bath?" 

"It *is* fiction, Det. Ellison. You'll notice that you aren't always required to be the strong one." 

"This is great! Hey, we get to go dancing! and Blair dominates me! I love it when he does that." 

"Mmmmm....." 

"Hey, where's part 4?" 

"Sorry, Detective. I'm afraid it's not posted yet. Beta readers, you know." 

"Damn them! They get to see everything first." 

"It's been 50 minutes. Shall we continue this discussion next week?" 

"You know, Doc, I think I might not need another session. Seeing this gives me hope. After all, there's such a small amount of fanfic out there right now. As more gets posted it'll start to balance out. Maybe even get to spend some time waiting to be rescued." 

"Oh, but I insist that you come back for another session. I think there's so much more we could explore...." 

"Doc? Uh, Doc... why are you giving me the handcuffs?"  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
